El harakiri de Keitaro está asegurado
by Lu-Kun
Summary: [OneShot] Keitaro le quiere decir algo a Naru... Pero no es lo que ella espera. Unido a las repercusiones que a unos cientos de kilómetros se originan. Corto, muy corto.


**El harakiri de Keitaro está asegurado**

No. No podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad. No señor.

No mientras las chicas están en Kyoto. No había estado solo con Naru desde hace… bueno, mucho tiempo.

Pero ahora… ahora… Se lo diría. Le diría esa cosa que tanto tiempo le había querido decir.

-Eh… Naru.-

-Que pasa Keitaro?-

-Bueno… yo…-

Porque le costaba tanto? Tan solo eran palabras. Que daño podía hacer si decía tan simple cuestión.

-La verdad es que… tengo ganas de ir al baño.-

Así se encerró en el baño.

-_Porque me cuesta tanto?- _Se preguntaba, sentado.- _Qué daño pueden hacer unas cuantas palabras?- _

Oye! Ese dialogo ya lo dije!

-Lo se…- Y así comenzó a hablar consigo mismo.

-Pero tu crees que sea prudente?... No… Pero… Sí, eso puede ser!... Pero si me rechaza? Si me golpea?, Bueno, como si nunca me hubiera pegado… No, no, no puede ser. Tal vez. No se. Ya… Eso! Sí se lo digo con esas palabras seguro que no me pega! Me puede rechazar, pero al menos no me va a golpear!... Pero no es mejor el golpe que el rechazo? Ahhh… Que dilema! Porqué estas cosas solo me ocurren a mi… Bueno, uno que a otro también le puede pasar… Parece que va a llover… Donde mierda esta el papel??!!-

Y así fue. Empezó a llover… Y no había papel.-

Mientras tanto, Narusegawa también pensaba…

-_¡Seguro que Motoko es lesbiana!- _

Ehhh… Devolvámonos unos minutos…

-… tengo ganas de ir al baño.-

-Ok.-

Ahora sí:

-Ahhhh… Sola otra vez… Parece que me tenía algo que decir… Y si se me declara? Bueno, no seria la primera vez que lo intenta. Pero porque le costara tanto?, Tan solo es un "Te amo, Naru!" y yo respondo: "Yo también, Keitaro!". Nos abrazamos, luego nos besamos y correspondemos nuestro amor… Comienzo a sacarle la camisa, él me desabrocha la blusa, así con la falda, el pantalón, la ropa interior, nos metemos a la cama, y nuestra pasión se desborda por toda la PERO QUE MIERDA ESTOY PENSANDO???!!! Como se me pueden ocurrir esas cosas?!! Eso solo es de mangas hentai y novelas eróticas, como las que hace Motoko… Pero si en esas novelas eróticas, el samurai de protagonista es una representación de Keitaro, entonces la amante de ese mismo samurai que intenta desesperadamente que su esposa no se de cuenta que la engaña con una estudiante de kendo de su dojo, que extrañamente tiene las mismas características de Motoko, seria una representación de Motoko… Eso significa que… Naaa, no puede ser, ella no puede estar enamorada de ese idiota… Además, la he visto mirar con otros ojos a Shinobu mientras nos cambiamos ropa antes de entrar a las termas… Si, eso debe ser. ¡Seguro que Motoko es lesbiana!.-

Y lo dijo con una seguridad…

Bueno, regresando del flash back…

-Entonces, tenias algo que decirme?- Preguntaba Naru.

-Este…- Titubeaba Keitaro. Al parecer, estar en la habitación de Naru lo ponia un poco nervioso… Bueno, también por estar asolas con ella en esta lluviosa noche… O por limpiarse el culo con un manga que encontró en el baño. Una de esas.

-Si?- Preguntaba curiosamente la de las antenas.

-Pero prometes que no te enojas.-

-_Típico.­­- _Pensó ella.- Bueno, de acuerdo.-

-La verdad… es que yo…-

-Tu…-

-Ellos-

-Nosotros…-

-Vosotros… ¡¡Déjate de estupideces y confiésate luego!!-

-Ehh…

"Tu crees que yo le guste a Motoko?-

-¡¿Qué?!-

Y en algún lugar de Kyoto…

-Achus!-

-Salud, Sempai.-

-Gracias Shinobu, creo que alguien esta hablando mal de mi.-

-O es que se esta resfriando, Motoko-sempai. –

-Bueno, debería ponerme un poco de ropa.-

-O pedir una sabana más grande. Esta es muy pequeña para las dos.-

-O es que alguien se le ocurrió venir a acostarse en mi futón.-

-No hable así sempai, que pueden escuchar los vecinos.-

-Como gritaste tú, seguro que ya lo saben.-

Así fue.

Lo sabía Kitsune que miraba por un agujero que taladró:

-El harakiri de Keitaro está asegurado.-

**Fin.**

* * *

Divagaciones del autor:

Ahhhh… Esto me pasa por no encontrar nada útil que hacer a medianoche. Lo peor es que lo publiqué.

Si alguien le gustó (Cosa que dudo.) Mande un review… Creo que tengo ocio para otra insensatez de Love Hina.

Si preguntan por mi otro fic, (Aparte de mis excusas) No demos fechas, por favor. XP

Pero que viene (parece que) viene.

(Soy yo, o inconcientemente lo de Motoko y Shinobu vino de otro fic?! Estaba ahí cuando me percaté... Lo juro! XD)

Saludos!


End file.
